


To Hold You Close

by youthshire



Category: Glee
Genre: Ignore this I suck at tags, Just a fluffy drabble, M/M, Set sometime between season 1 and 2, but it's still kinda cute??, hand holding, little to no dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthshire/pseuds/youthshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr post: Imagine your OTP being shy about their relationship, so they hold hands under the table when they’re with friends/on a date. /</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble to get me back into writing. Set sometime between late season 1 and season 2.

It wasn't that either Kurt or Puck were embarrassed as such about their relationship, that wasn't the case at all. Although some might see it that way. They were more just wanting to keep it on the down low, maybe it is partly because they didn't care much for their friends knowing just yet. 

The relationship was still fresh and with Puck in the midst of trying to figure out who he is (it's so difficult; straight with an exception for Kurt? bi? pansexual?) not to mention Kurt trying to figure out how to even be a boyfriend considering he hasn't so much as kissed anyone before aside from the little mishap with Brittany (Which totally didn't count! He didn't even kiss her back. It was like making out with a dog who knew he had peanut butter in his mouth) they themselves were still trying to figure it all out. All they knew was that they liked each other and wanted to be together.

They hadn't gotten far yet aside from the occasional peck on the lips but one thing they did love doing was holding hands.

It probably seemed stupid to outsiders. Holding hands wasn't exactly intimate but to Kurt and Puck it felt more. 

Puck hadn't been in many relationships, he was a one-night stand kinda dude. He made out with girls, had sex with them and that was that. The few relationships he did have he didn't see the purpose in participating in the silly little couple things. It just seemed so pointless until he met Kurt. 

They held hands pretty much everywhere and when they were around people or on dates they always held hands under the table. It was like their secret little way of letting the other know that they were there. Puck even had this habit of drawing shapes on the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. (which always gets a smile and a cute little blush when he gets creative and draws little heart shapes)

So yeah maybe Kurt and Puck weren't ready to broadcast their relationship to the world but they didn't need to. They were secluded within their own little new-relationship bubble. And all they really needed to get by was the knowledge that the other one was there.


End file.
